The World of Hillwood
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Arnold and Gerald decides that for the time capsule project, they should do a film on the life of Hillwood as it was in their present so that when the time capsule opens up, people from the future will see how past Hillwood used to be. However, when Helga and Phoebe arrives on the scene and Arnold allows them to help, it only gets chaotic from here!
1. Take One

Here's another Hey Arnold story that I was thinking about, slightly inspired by the 'Amazing World of Gumball' episode, 'The Tape' and the 'Wander Over Yonder' shorts. Yeah, I really wanted to do something like this for a while, but I didn't know how to approach it... keep in mind, it'll range from one long chapter to two stories in one chapter, so keep on your toes! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The camera static flashed to a shot of the neighborhood as Gerald was sitting down, looking at the camera. "Yo, what is happening, my people! I am Gerald Johanssen, and filming this is my best friend, Arnold S-"

The camera turned off slightly for a moment showing static as it then turned on again, this time, showing Arnold, holding the camera to his face. "...ay hello, Arnold!"

"Hi there!" Arnold smiled as he turned the camera back to Gerald as he said, "Gerald, I think I may have turned the camera off during my introduction, should we do this again?"

Gerald shook his head towards Arnold as he said, "I'm sure it won't matter. Anyway, me and my best buddy Arnold are filming the days of our beautiful city of Hillwood... for you see, after we film our little experience, we're going to add it to a nice little time capsule that Mr. Simmons, our fourth grade teacher, is going to put in and bury so that when it gets uncovered in the future, it'll be a once-in-a-lifetime experience to see the world of how it used to be, compared to how it is in your future!"

Gerald gave a confident smile as Arnold gave a laugh. "You seem to be really enjoying this, Gerald."

"Oh, I so definitely am! Don't worry, we're going to show you around..." Gerald said as he started to walk, Arnold starting to follow Gerald. "Let's get started on the tour of your life-"

All of a sudden, as the people were about to round the corner, Helga and Phoebe came around and accidentally ran right into the boys, causing Arnold to drop the camera so that it only filmed the bottom of the feet as the four got up.

"Helga?" Arnold asked.

"Arnold?" Helga sighed, as if in true bliss... before coughing and glaring. "You know, you should really watch where you're going!"

It was then Phoebe's feet walked towards the camera as she picked it up as she was looking directly at it. "Are you guys doing a movie?"

"Huh?" Helga asked as Phoebe gave the camera to Arnold as he focused back on Gerald, who was looking a little moody as he glared at Helga.

"Yeah, we're doing a little film to look at Hillwood now so that when the time capsule is opened in the future, people will compare and contrast their home." Arnold explained.

"Isn't that assignment, like, two weeks from now?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, but I decided to get a head start on it!" Gerald said.

"Good for you. I haven't even decided on what to do for the time capsule yet!" Phoebe said.

Arnold said from off-screen, "Well, if you guys are willing, we can let you two be in our film project?"

"Really?" Helga gasped in excitement.

"WHAT?" Gerald said in shock.

Helga paused as she coughed, "Well, if you want it, I guess I can help out in your project, football head."

"Are you insane, Arnold?" Gerald frowned. "You want HELGA PATAKI to be in? Now, Phoebe, I don't mind. She's... cute."

Phoebe gave a giggle and a blush towards Gerald's comment.

"But HELGA? She'll take over production of this!" Gerald said.

"Gerald, I trust Helga. She won't try to interfere with the project." Arnold smiled.

"You bet I won't!" Helga said as she snatched the camera from Arnold as she was now filming him. "Okay, Arnold, I want you to give a shout-out to everyone who might still be here in Hillwood!"

"Er, well... I know a whole lot of people... but I guess I can try! Hi, Harold! How are you doing, Stinky! Sid, you're awesome!" Arnold smiled. "Sheena, keep up the good work! Eugene, hope you're being careful! Nadine, hope that dream of being an entomologist is coming true! Rhonda, if you still remember the middle class, well, hello from an old friend! Lila, if you're still out there, hope you're doing well! Hi, Tucker! Hope you still remember those basketball lessons! Hey, Stoop Kid! Don't be afraid to leave your place at any time!"

"Arnold, stop it! Cut it out! Don't you dare! Helga, give me the camera!" Gerald argued as the camera was shaking.

"Pigeon Man, I hope you're doing all right! Monkeyman, if you're still around, keep saving our town from criminals! Hi, Torvald! Hopefully you've grown into a great man! Hi, Rex! How's everything going with you? Hey, Mickey Kaline! Hi, Dino Spumoni! Hello, Big Gino! Hey, Harvey! Hey, Mr. Green! Hi, Mrs. Vitello!" Arnold smiled... then frowned as he said bitterly, "Hello, Iggy."

"Give me the camera!" Gerald said as the camera was turned off, static was shown.

* * *

A couple of seconds later, the camera was turned back on, Arnold was now back to holding the camera as Helga and Phoebe were sitting by the side, with Gerald back on the steps.

"Okay, are we all in place?" Arnold asked from offscreen as everyone nodded. "Okay, Gerald... you're up!"

"Thank you!" Gerald smiled as he coughed. "How you doin', my homies! I am Gerald Johanssen, your host of this lovely little film! With me are my fellow crew, the ever adorable Phoebe Heyerdahl..."

Arnold turned the camera towards Helga and Phoebe, as Phoebe giggled.

"...and Helga Pataki."

Helga, upon hearing her name being said in a bitter tone, frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Filming is our cameraman and my best friend, Arnold S-" Gerald said again before the camera turned off for a couple seconds before it turned on to view Arnold's face.

"Hello." Arnold said. "Gerald, I think I turned it off a moment during my introduction again..."

"Don't worry about it!" Gerald frowned as the camera turned back to him. "Anyway, we're all here to give you the most wonderful tour of our homeland of 'Hillwood'. Remember it how it is in this past... our past... before you compare and contrast to the future... your future. Let's get started, shall we?"

"This is going to end well..." Helga rolled her eyes as she, Phoebe and Arnold were following Gerald, Arnold still focusing the camera on Gerald.

* * *

And with that, I will end the first chapter here for now! How did you all like it? Hopefully, I'll have more on the way soon! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Gerald Field and Baseball Practice

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The camera slightly turned off for a mere second before switching back to Gerald, standing around in Gerald Field. "Here we are in our favorite baseball field. We called it, 'Gerald Field'."

"Egotist." Helga's voice was heard off-screen.

"Helga!" Arnold said as the camera turned towards Helga and Phoebe, the former was rolling her eyes. "Be nice. He was the one who managed to get Gerald Field back from Ludwig and the other fifth graders."

"I thought that was Curly." Phoebe raised an eyebrow.

"Well, technically, Curly did come up with the idea and the stinkbombs, but... mostly, it was Gerald who got the idea to tell our families and..." Arnold started as Helga raised an eyebrow towards him.

"Hey, hey, hey, camera back to me, please!" Gerald called as Arnold swirled the camera back to a frowning Gerald. "Thank you. Ahem."

Gerald put a smile back on as he continued. "As my colleagues have just mentioned, yes, this is a baseball field that me and my friends made after we got tired of trying to play baseball in the middle of the streets..."

"We had to keep moving out of the way of passing cars." Helga said from off-screen as Gerald's eyes shut tight.

"Thank you, Helga, I was going to say that." Gerald muttered. "Anyway... we managed to save our field... a whole number of times that I can't count, but we managed to save the field... one time from the adults that raided our field after we cleaned it up!"

"Well, how were we to know that the others would use it for their own personal needs when they noticed we cleaned up that field?" Phoebe pointed out.

"Yeah, that's kind of true." Arnold said as he swiveled the camera over to Phoebe, who gave a grin.

"Camera to me?" Gerald asked as Arnold turned the camera back to him. "Thank you. The second time was when Helga's father tried to remove it for one of his business buildings, thank goodness we stopped him in time. And the third time, as previously mentioned, a bunch of fifth graders, including some crazy lunatic named Ludwig, usurped our baseball field. Thanks to me..."

"Again, Curly helped out with the stinkbomb!" Phoebe called out.

"...fine, and Curly's stinkbomb, we cleared them out... and I may have called my parents and one of us may have bought the lot. We're getting off-topic!" Gerald yelled towards Helga. "ANYWAY... Gerald Field has been a good trusting field for all our sport needs. Even if some baseball skills are... passable."

"What do you mean, 'passable', Johanssen?" Phoebe said offscreen in a bitter voice.

"I'm just saying, you bat a little far to the left and you mostly get foul balls." Gerald said, turning to Phoebe.

Phoebe laughed as she marched right onscreen and went to Gerald's face, with a very angry face. "I'll have you know that I can easily whoop your butt in baseball! Helga?"

"Oh boy..." Arnold yelped as before Helga came in, Arnold switched off the camera, showing camera static.

* * *

A few moments later, the camera static turned back on to reveal Arnold was giving the camera to somebody. "Thanks for being an impartial judge, Grandpa."

"No problem, Shortman!" Phil said from offscreen. "So, just focus on the game?"

"Yeah, apparently, Phoebe wants to film proof that she can easily beat Gerald at baseball." Arnold said. "So, could you make sure to film this?"

"Every panel!" Phil laughed.

"Come on, Arnold, we're doing this!" Gerald called.

"Hang on!" Arnold said as he ran over to Gerald, who was now in the pitcher's mound, with Helga in the catcher's outfit squatting ahead of Phoebe, who was at home plate, hitting it with the bat.

"Throw it, Johanssen!" Phoebe said as she spat at the plate.

"You are about to be struck out, Heyerdahl!" Gerald glared as he threw the ball, Arnold standing near third base.

Phoebe hit the ball... as it went to her left and jumped towards the foul line.

"FOUL ONE!" Helga called as Arnold grabbed the ball and threw it to Gerald.

The camera then turned towards Arnold's grandfather as he was giving a laugh. "Oh ho, this is good to watch!"

The camera turned back to the action as Gerald threw the ball to Phoebe. Phoebe hit the ball... again, a little to the left as Helga yelled, "FOUL TWO!"

"Helga, back me up here!" Phoebe whispered.

"What can I say, Pheebs? You foul too much!" Helga shrugged as Arnold threw the ball to Gerald.

"Now, to prove my point..." Gerald said as he swung his arm... and threw the ball.

"No, it's time to prove MINE!" Phoebe said as she swung and hit the ball.

Phil yelped as the ball headed straight towards him. "Oh cr-"

The ball collided with him and the camera, causing the camera to go into static for a few moments.

* * *

The camera then switched back on as Gerald was looking at it. "It's okay, the camera's okay!"

"Sorry about that, Mr. Shortman." Phoebe said from offscreen in embarrassment as Arnold's grandfather was heard, groaning.

"What a wallop..." Phil groaned as Gerald smiled nervously before switching the camera off, causing it to go into a static like mode for a moment.

* * *

The camera then switched back towards Gerald who was smiling nervously. "Anyway, this is the basic gist of Gerald Field!"

"Egotist." Helga muttered from off-screen.

Gerald frowned. "I'm sorry, are you the host, Helga? No, you're not? Then shut it!"

The camera swiveled towards Helga, who just threw her fist at Gerald as Phoebe was holding her face, blushing in embarrassment as to what had just happened.

"Well, Gerald, do you think we should just move on to the next thing?" Arnold asked.

Gerald sighed. "Yeah, I think that would be great."

With that, Arnold turned off the camera as static was shown again.

* * *

Second chapter is done! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
